RWBY's The Magellan
by sentai7
Summary: RWBY's The Magellan is about a self-centered man, Magellan Maula, who has been hiding in Beacon Academy and hiding from society entirely. Magellan hides in plain sight, getting around without anyone noticing him, using his own inventions, limitless genius, and experience. When Ozpin gives him a special task, he will fight DARKNESS with DARKNESS. Prepare to enter The Magellan...
1. Ep1: Magellan Maula

The Magellan Season 1 Ep. 1 (Magellan Maula)

_**"In the world of Remnant, a world full of peril danger from the wicked creatures called Grimm. Mankind has fought long and hard against these dangerous creatures that wish to eradicate man entirely. Fortunately with man's knowledge and final hope called Dust, mankind shined their path through Darkness and drove the Grimm away, and amidst the wars mankind paved way to civilization and peaceful life. Though peace does not last forever, as long as mankind has known their lights don't last forever, eventually they cease and darkness will return to conquer them outside and inside themselves. So ready your warriors and saviors, for peace does not come without sacrifices… and when sacrifices are made, darkness will come to devour your weak heart and nothing, nothing good will arise from the outcome…"**_

"_**Unless darkness just clouds our better judgment to do the good things in life. At times like these what we need most is neither strong and powerful nor honest and brave, but a kind older and more experienced with the world…"**_

In the dark of night, water drips off a stone roof, falling down on a puddle of water where the rain pours downstream off the rocky surface.

A girl, a teen who is five feet or above, wearing a yellow raincoat enters a dark apartment while soaked from the rain, dripping tons of raindrops in the dark shelter where lights flicker on and off.

The girl walks up the stone stairs, across other apartment doors until she arrived at the right one, takes out a key and puts it inside the keyhole, turns it, and enters the apartment.

After heading inside the bathroom and taking off her yellow plastic hood, the teen reveals herself as a Faunus, a person with animal-like characteristics, having deer ears on her head.

As she looks closely to her bathroom mirror, an unknown stranger appears behind, exiting the shower tub, and stealthily comes closer behind the girl.

The girl immediately notices and turns around, but was too late. For when she screamed, the stranger lunged at her and stopped her from screaming through the night.

* * *

At another place and time in the night, a man with black devilish hair, purple sport sunglasses, an unbuttoned black vest over a white, buttoned shirt, and long pants with black shoes walks along the quiet streets of Vale.

He arrives at From Dust till Dawn, a Dust store still open at midnight, and as the owner was busy cleaning behind the counter, he heard the bell ring next to the door.

At the most alarming sight, the owner is surprised to see the black customer who came in; the stranger reaches behind his back and pulls out a gun to the old man, then sets it down on the table counter.

"Well, (The stranger takes off his sunglasses) what's shaking gramps? Miss me?"

"Ha! How could I forget my best customer? (The owner shakes the stranger's hand) Welcome back, Mr. Maula. What can I do for you today?"

"The regular fill up." (The man puts down a bag full of magazines, each one of them empty without a single thing inside.)

"Hmm...Well let me take a look at that."

From the back of the counter display of Dust, the owner flips a secret switch, revealing a scanner at the front of the counter.

The customer takes out a handheld scroll, an all-purpose communication device like a smartphone, faces it down on the scanner and activates the scan between the digital lock and the scroll.

At the sound of a click, the display of Dust flips over and shows an entire case full of empty casings, bullets standing up in horizontal and vertical rows.

"What would you like?" said the Old man.

"The usual."

The shopkeeper initiates a set of orders from a panel behind the display, finishes with the turn of a knob, and suddenly the empty rounds start to fill up with a cloud of magenta purple Dust.

In a matter of minutes, the empty bullets become filled with the Dust, cooled down behind the glass, until they are fully prepared and ready to be used.

When the rounds were ready, a group of four henchmen in black suits wearing red sunglasses and ties enter the shop, in addition with their guns and swords.

"Oh no..." worries the shopkeeper.

"You know the drill, stay out of our way," spoke a henchman as he spooked the shopkeeper and turned toward the customer in front of him and who is looking down at the display case, "Hey you, get out."

The man wearing black sunglasses was neither faze nor turned around to look at who was talking behind him, he was only fixated on the empty magazine he held in his hand.

"Hey! You listening?"

"Old man, let's make a deal. I get a 60% discount if I take out **your** trash, deal?"

"…Make it 20," replied the shopkeeper.

"50."

"30."

"40 (He slams the empty magazine in front of the shopkeeper), no lower than that."

"…**Sure, okay**."

"Hey, (the henchman pulls out and points a gun at the customer's head) stop talking!"

"You know... (The customer faces the henchman) For third-rate villains, you tend to forget to have your own rules."

"What?"

"I mean seriously... (He takes off his sunglasses) To get anything done, **you treat people with respect**."

The man throws his sunglasses up into the air, distracting the henchman wielding the gun, and he bends the henchman's arm, turns him backwards by the twist of the arm around the back, and pushes the guy into his other buddies, making them all fall down.

"**Especially the senior over here**," the man says as he grabs his purple sunglasses from the air and then puts it away into his vest.

When all four henchmen got back up, they pulled out their red blades and prepared to attack at close quarters.

At the first attack, the man countered the henchman's slash with an inward move next to the henchman's body, followed by two punches to the body and a right hook the face.

From the next two attacks at each side, the man pushes the first one to the floor and steps back, dodging both blades that clashed in the middle, and steps on the blades which brought both henchman to let go of their blades.

Then one henchman attempts a right fist at his opponent, only to be welcomed with a one-inch uppercut to the chin and kick to the right knee.

As the next opponent attempts a kick, the man grabs hold of the henchman's leg, pulls him in, and elbows his stomach and then grabs his head, pulls it down, and impacts it with a knee smash.

Next, he goes behind the henchman's back, grabs the back of the henchman's suit, and throws him right at his immobilized ally who had his leg injured, sending them both out of the front door and into the streets.

The fourth henchman who still has his gun out gets behind the man and points the gun at his head, fires one shot, but misses when the target moves his head from the shot. Instead, the bullet shoots through the left window of the shop.

After the first shot, the fighting customer grabs hold of the henchman's arm and throws him right out of the same window that was shot, breaking the window entirely the moment the henchman broke through its frail glass.

At the break of the glass, the man faces the shopkeeper after hearing a mad groan, who had his arms crossed then points to the broken window.

"That was already broken," says the man as a feeble excuse.

"Mmm… 20 now."

'Inhale' "DANG-"

As the last henchman recovers and attacks with one last slash, the man immediately pulls from the back of his waist a collapsible baton; he clashes with the red blade, and arrives at the front face of the henchman and starts bashing his opponent's face with his black stick, striking both sides left and right, then finishes him off with a grab to the collar and a throw that sends the weak opponent out the front door.

As the customer collapses his baton and places it behind him, he returns to the shopkeeper who was almost finished putting the Dust bullets into the magazines.

"And... (The shopkeeper puts in the last bullet in a magazine and places it on the counter) There, all done!"

"Nice, haven't lost the touch, gramps."

"Ha! How can I forget? I'm still here. Same price, 20 percent off."

"Sure, Sure..."

The customer grabs hold of the magazine on the counter, loads it into the pistol in his other hand, and as one of the henchman stands and prepares to fire his SMG, the customer quickly aims his gun at the henchman and squeezes the trigger.

The firearm shoots off a projectile through the air, impacting onto the target's face, and explodes a small but deadly blast that knocks the henchman further back to the ground without a chance of staying in the fight. Not dead, but unconscious.

"Dust rounds, small yet hurt like hell."

As the man puts down the gun, he hears his scroll ring and picks it up, sees a message and immediately puts away his weaponry.

"I gotta scram, (the man grabs the bag of mags) keep the change gramps."

"You're welcome any time, Mr. Maula."

* * *

In the silent night of Vale, the moonlight above shines through the night along with the dim lanterns that keep the black sky away, bringing the road of light to the people who can sleep soundly in the world.

Amidst the night, the Beacon Academy shines bright, with the glimmer of peace from the sleeping warriors that dwell inside the buildings, knowing the future they must preserve for the entire world.

Among the wake, a professor of green stays the night siting in his office drinking coffee from his mug while preoccupied on his scroll, progressing the amount of work from the electronic tablet in his hands.

At the slight feeling of not being the only man awake, the professor puts down his coffee mug and his scroll onto his desk and takes his cane which lied right next to him.

"Looking for me?"

From the dark shadows, the man with purple sunglasses appears in the room without any notice of forced entry inside the office.

"Magellan Maula," said the professor, "You've been gone for quite a while. Back so soon?"

"Oz, you haven't changed a bit. How's the new semester?"

"...Good. Good to see you once again. Tell me, what brings you to my office?"

"You tell me, (Magellan takes off his sunglasses) you sent me the text."

"Hmm…So I did. (Ozpin stands up using his cane) I'll cut to the chase."

"That's what your text said, 'Visit me. Urgent matters.' Nothing too conspicuous about it."

"Well…This matter is on the line of a more **pressing situation**."

"Heh, worse than the Grimm?"

"You could say that. Yesterday each chairman from every academy, myself included, met together to discuss an incredibly dire issue. We recently discovered an increasing amount of students missing or dropping out from each of our academies, most of them Faunus."

"They joined the White Fang of course, many Faunus do nowadays. I mean face it, most of them have decided it's best to bring fear to the people rather than protest for their rights anymore. (Magellan lays back on the wall) They were sick and tired of waiting and instead took the stand. Case Closed."

"Yes… though these 'disappearances' don't just happen inside the academies, they also happen outside them."

"What?"

"Last year more than twenty thousand Faunus were reported missing from every kingdom, civilian and hunter alike. The amount of these unknown disappearances are steadily rising as we speak. Some of these missing Faunus hold the peace of mankind, but it seems somewhere within mankind's walls something or someone is taking away those students from us."

"… What does this have to do with me?" Magellan speaks as he stands firm and serious.

"The committee suggested-"

"Wait, stop right there. That does not sound like the committee of headmasters the Magellan knows."

"…I suggested that you would investigate the matter."

"**Woah Woah Woah WOAH**." Magellan repeated irritated, "Run that by me again?"

"I suggested-"

"Nope, I deny! The Magellan denies you and (slash) or your group of idiotic chairmen. I'm leaving! (Magellan starts towards the door)"

"Magellan." Oz speaks in a solemn tone.

(Magellan stops and turns around painfully) "…What do you want Oz? I want no part of this Good Samaritan crap. Get your **Huntsmen** and **Huntresses** to do the good work."

"Magellan, (The Professor begins to pace back and forth) you are the person with the set of unparalleled skills to give this mysterious task to, who outmatches mankind in every way and knows how to win against man. Now ever since you left and started calling yourself out, you've isolated yourself away from society for too long and became a dark figure who no one knows but you. **I'm pretty sure you want things to stay that way, living in silent darkness for a whole lifetime**... But things have changed. (Oz stops pacing) The world of Remnant, these missing Faunus, and **'I' **need **you**_**, Magellan Maula.**_ Darkness may stay and slowly devour the light, but not anymore. (Oz opens a drawer in his desk that holds only one folder) **Others may think that the night has no reason to live**; prove them wrong. Darkness has a role in this world, **even 'yours'**. Do yourself the favor and find the will to take part in it. (Oz hands the folder to Magellan)"

"… (Magellan takes hold off the folder) I better get paid for this."

"Oh you will, in due time."

* * *

"Damn it Oz, telling me what to do. The Magellan does what he wants…I do what I want…"

Magellan arrives inside an apartment building with all the lights in the hallway dimmed out and the residents in each room sleeping.

"All right, first order of business. (Magellan reads through the profile from his scroll) Faunus girl, 16, lives alone, on vacation from Signal Academy, prepared to enroll to Beacon Academy 1 year later. Nothing surprising there."

He arrives at the girl's apartment door, all quiet and no signs of unusual sounds or activity.

"This is it. (Magellan bangs on the door) Room service! Mail Delivery! Vale Police Department open up!"

A period of silence runs through the ominous air until Magellan's short patience came to its peak.

"That's it I'm busting through."

Magellan pulls out his pistol behind his waist and blasts the doorknob, then he kicks door open and walks right inside the apartment room.

As he enters, the first thing he sees is the bathroom door open with the lights still on, the cleaning utilities on the floor, and the living room all wrecked and scattered.

Among the wreckage of the entire place, he finds no sign of life, only broken appliances and signs of struggle that led all the way over to the open window, which shines the moonlight through the long and cryptic night.

"Well…crap."


	2. Ep2: The night is still young

RWBY's The Magellan Episode 2 (The night is still young)

At the 12th bell's call, Ozpin takes his rounds outside his office and strolls around the building until he hears his scroll ringing and picks the phone call up.

"Hello?" Ozpin speaks from his scroll.

"Oz, there's been a situation," Magellan talks while walking down a dark alley way.

"Oh? Explain."

"The kid's apartment was empty. I bet no one heard from her in such a ghostly renting building."

"So she left."

"Wrong, more of a kidnapping."

"...How unfortunate. What evidence is there?"

"Place is a wreck, not one room occupied, and oh yeah, my favorite, open window broken from the outside."

"Anything to show where she went?"

"No, but the Magellan has his own leads to follow, this case just got interesting."

"...Can I be sure you will bring her back alive?"

"No but you can pray for all I care."

"Do what you can then, I putting my faith in you Magellan."

"Oz that is the last thing I want."

After shutting off his scroll, Magellan enters a dark alley while being tailed by two unknown individuals hiding amongst the dark.

These people wore blue suits in a clean, orderly fashion while wearing on their faces steel happy masks that brought a creepy drama look to the eyes.

The masked strangers follow Magellan at the next corner, only to lose him at a four-way intersection between the walls.

With three of them here, each of them took a path to find him, determined to not let their target escape.

One of the pursuers reach the end of the alley, looking out to the roaming streets ahead, and then he takes out his hand-held scroll and dials up his friends.

"We lost him, no sign of the target. Head back to the docks and report to the 'Collector' leader."

As he turns his scroll and leaves the scene, Magellan jumps down safely after he was hiding up top in the narrow space holding on with his legs apart on each building wall.

"Collectors... That's one place to start."

* * *

Minutes later, a purple sports car pulls up in front of a club, a place gives entertainment with a high volume of music that can be heard from outside, and The Magellan gets out of the car and enters the club.

Inside the area, the place is packed with people who are willing to spend that entire night in the clubhouse filled with the same henchmen with red ties and red sunglasses.

Magellan moves toward the bar area where he became blocked by henchmen who wouldn't give him a free passage or an escape, moving closer to him at different directions.

"Wait," a voice orders the henchman to stand down, "He's with me. Move out of the way."

The henchmen move out and show a path toward the owner of the club, a grown man who wears the same attire but with a vest instead of a suit and has a black beard and a mustache while wearing red sunglasses.

As the Magellan walks to the man, he takes off his sunglasses and gives a serious gesture with a stare that means extreme business.

"So…" Magellan starts off, "Are your henchmen all about quantity or quality around here?"

"Numbers make the difference. So what's your business here?"

"A trade. (Magellan activates his scroll and places it on the bar table next to the man he's speaking to) There's an incoming large shipment of Dust from the Schnee Dust Company arriving in a few months. Be sure to tell that to your boss."

"I'm the boss-"

"No you're not. You're just a little teddy bear in a much bigger and larger number of the family that is if you guys are family."

"…I'll take that as a compliment."

"Sure do what you want. Your turn, anything on 'The Collectors'?"

"Hmm…A band of blue men wearing drama masks to hide identities, pretty shifty if you ask me…"

"…How do I find them?"

"No idea. (Magellan gives some lien to the man) If you wait a couple of minutes they usually pass by here to look at the customers, and the chances seem good this night."

"…Then you better by a drink."

"You first, (The man rakes off his sunglasses) still the same serious mood as ever Magellan."

"Touché to you 'Blackbeard', or should I say **Junior**?"

"It's **Mister Xiong**, and what should I call you? 'Pointybeard' or 'Loneshark'?"

"The Magellan is the only name that fits nothing else. (A henchman behind the bar gives both of them drinks in small glasses) How's business Junior?"

"Normal. My boss just started having big plans for himself, but I can't go into detail."

"Tell me. (Magellan hands more lien to Junior)"

"The amount of Dust he's been collecting has something to do with it, and now he's negotiating with some faunas about it."

"The White Fang?"

"Hey, you never heard it from me. Anyway, my boss plans on using them instead of my men since he thinks they aren't worth what they should be."

"Well what can you do, you got quantity, not quality. (Magellan takes a sip of his drink and looks around the club and notices something that catches his eyes) Speak the drama queen."

Junior turns around and sees what Magellan sees, a couple of men dressed in a fashionable blue attire with the same drama masks that chased Magellan.

"Those are the guys."

"I see that. (Magellan turns his attention toward the DJ Bear) Junior I need to borrow the dance floor."

"What?"

On top of the entire dance floor, a DJ wearing a bear head accessory plays on the record table high up on a glass pillar.

Magellan appears behind the masked henchman and taps on his shoulder, and when the henchman faces him he says, "I need your tie, your suit, and your bear head."

"You forgot to say the '**magic word**' a-hole." The henchman replies.

From the ungrateful tone he was given, Magellan glares with a purple glow coming from his eyes and exemplifies a black scare with three stiches beneath the pupil of both of his eyes along with a slim grin on his face.

* * *

The blue fashion walk up the stairs leading to the record table, where the DJ wearing the bear head was playing the records for the entire crowd, but the men interrupt the record playing and sent the record player into wondering what the men want.

"Yeah?" The DJ bear asks the men, "What do you want?"

"My good man," a blue man wearing a steel mask steps up, "I would like a Wilhelm record to be auditioned tonight."

"What? We only have 'popular' and 'rock' mister. Find a theater or go someplace else."

"…Of course. (The man puts a couple of lien into the DJ's suit pocket) Can you make sure to entertain our shepherd of honor tonight? My herd and I would be most pleased."

The DJ looks down on the dance floor and notices the same blue fashion in a bronze mask like the rest of the blue men that were present, dancing his life out on the floor without being as formal as the other men in clean fashion.

"Sure… (The DJ places the lien into his pants pocket) I'll make sure he gets the most fun out of the night."

"Many thanks chap. Let us be off."

The steel masked man and the other masked men leave the scene and out of the club, whereas the DJ quietly leaves the record table on a set of recorded music in different lengths, walking down the other side of the stairs and past the knocked out henchman bagged and tied on the stairs.

* * *

Few moments later outside the alley, the bronze masked man stubbles out the back door of the club drunk and dizzy from the amount of enjoyment he had drinking and dancing all around.

"H-'Hick' Hey where's the party at?" the man speaks as if someone was there, "Where the women you said be here?"

"Yep," said a voice behind the drunk, "Just right in that car."

The drunkard looks at the end of the alley and sees a purple sports car, walks over, and looks in the back of the car to see if anyone was there.

"H-Hey! There isn't anyone in here!"

"Sure there is."

The trunk of the car suddenly pops open and the masked man gets pushed into the trunk and shut inside by an individual wearing a Bear head and a henchman's attire.

"Wha- HEY!"

"**You're inside**."

As the car starts up, the man takes off the suit, the red tie, and the bear head the throws them into the alley, drives off, and shows off the license plates that reads "MUGSINTHETRUNK".


	3. Ep3: Trafficking

RWBY's The Magellan S1 Ep3 (Midnight Traffic)

At midnight where the floodlights shine as little beacons, the Vale docks was all but quiet to the sound souls that rest in their homes.

For one man including another locked in a car trunk, they wait by the ocean edge hearing the tides hit the stone of the docks with an explosion of wonder.

Magellan looks out to the ocean while sitting on top of the trunk of an abandoned car facing the sea; he found this vehicle lying near the dock entrance and where he transfered the man from his sports car to the closed spac he is sitting on right now.

Magellan inspects a fashionable outfit he recently took which includes a blue jacket, clean white pants, and a ski mask attached with a bronze mask that covers the entire face.

Before inspect the mask further, he was interrupted by the sound of constant banging under his seat.

"HEY! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" said the voice in the car trunk.

"You ready to talk yet?"

"YES!"

(Magellan jumps off the trunk) "Where was your group heading to?"

"I already said I don't know! I'm just a Shepard!"

"Yeah a Shepard. What is that some kind of apprentice or a lacky?"

"Well that's-" (Magellan slams on the trunk) "OW!"

"Look I don't have all midnight to talk of retoracle crap. Tell me where is your meeting area."

"NOT A CHANCE IN HELL OR IN HERE!"

"...All right, your call, your funeral."

Magellan walks up and opens the driver door of the car, releases the handbrake, closes the door, and pushes the car from the front bumper.

The car slowly increases speed as it rolls down the dock platform that leads to the low tides of the ocean where all may sink down the cold blue.

"W-Wait! STOP ROLLING! NO! NO! STOP!"

The car stops at the end of the road, the ledge that leads straight to the drop of a drowning death for those locked in without a way out.

Magellan approaches the car and puts his foot right on the back of the car.

"One more chance, one more push. Elighten me."

"O-OKAY! I'm supposed to meet the guys right along the docks!"

"The docks, well, I'm making good time."

"I-It's a warehouse along the water. I-I think it was number 11..."

"You **think? **(Magellan kicks the trunk)"

"WAIT! IT'S WAREHOUSE 11! 11! I'M SURE OF IT!"

"... Fine, I believe. Now there's just one more question. What kind of job do you do?"

"I'm an accountant! I take numbers-"

"Numbers of what exactly?"

"H-Heh, Ha! Why don't see for **yourself**!?"

"... Sure. And while I'm gone, **enjoy your trip**."

"WHAT!? WAIT!"

Magellan gives the car a final push, sending the car's front tires off the edge and the back tires follow up, making the automobile fall down and create a huge splash.

As Magellan leaves with his back turned from the splash, the vehicle can be seen still afloat on top of a floating boat that fits with the car's weight and size, and the sounds of heavy breathing can still be heard inside the vehicle's trunk.

* * *

Somewhere on the docks, where dim dust lights flicker on and off repeatly, a purple sports car parks silently in the dark for no one to find it.

As Magellan turns off the engine and gets out of his car, he wears the same outfit taken from the previous owner who currently resides in a locked trunk.

He looks around the area and sees the warehouse, old and dark with the white numbers on top of the front door that reads eleven, and without a sign of the living supervising this side of the docks.

"Quiet night, quiet place, and no man, woman, faunus around. Gotta be the jackpot."

Magellan takes out the bronze mask he's been holding on from the beginning and puts it on then walks toward the warehouse where the moonlight shines upon it.

* * *

At the front entrance of warehouse 11, Magellan approaches a front door next to the hanger doors where he knocks on the door to find another masked person looking at him through a small opening on the door.

"What's your occupation?" Says the masked man.

"Accountant." Replies Magellan through his disguise.

The masked man opens the door and lets in the accountant through.

"Come in, your late for tea time."

* * *

Further in the warehouse past the dripping noises, the two masked men enter the open space of the warehouse, full of other masked men and huge crates being lifted up with cranes and positioned in an orderly fashion on the warehouse floor.

"What are we shipping tonight?" Asked the bronze mask.

"What?"

"What exactly are we counting?"

"What are saying? **That's your role**, your a bronze. I'm just a tin man. Besides, you already know what we ship, did you forget?"

"... Not at all."

Both masked individuals stop when the tin mask sees through the hanger doors leading to the ocean, an approaching cruiser, a fancy white ship built for the wealthy, far away at sea signaling using a bright flashing light.

"The gold one has arrived," says the tin mask as he takes out a scroll and hands it to the bronze mask, "Take a headcount. Make sure we have everything accounted for. (The man leaves)"

"Yes sir..."

The bronze mask, Magellan in disguise, approaches the nearest possible crate and activates the scroll given to him and checks what is on the device.

"... This a bar scanner."

The bronze man looks closely at all the crates, each one of them placed with a sticker that has a bar code on but different by shape.

He faces the scroll onto each bar code of each crate, showing listings of furniture, equipment, luxuries, everything ranging from vintages to distinguished collectibles on the screen of the scroll.

"Cars... chairs... clothes... trophies... bottles, classy."

As the man passes another secton of crates, he hears sounds coming from bright colored crates unlike the rest he past.

The sounds were of the living, showing signs of emotions and reactions of a state of fear; clattering, whispers, sobbing, all actions of living beings who are scarred or alone in darkness.

The man stops to check if his hearing was off, then another second to listen closely to which end of the crate it came from.

Discovering which side it came from, he goes to the opposite side of the crate and slowly unlocks the hinges of the door and quietly pulls open the door.

The bronze mask peeks through the small opening and pierces through the darkness inside, finding what he was not prepared to see.

Faunas, females each with her own animal counterpart, most young and younger trapped in the corner of fear and total solitude from the outside world.

He was stunned for a moment to see what no one else outside found before, felt the need to take a closer look at the captives, but immediately stopped to remember the duty he is currently present with, including the fact someone else was about to come by.

He slowly closes the door back, leaving the Faunas once more to darkness, and places eveything back the way it was and left before a nearby guard came to notice the suspicious activity happening near the merchandise.

* * *

Meanwhile in Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin was sitting in his office chair sipping from his coffee mug until he finally noticed he was out of coffee.

His scroll vibarates and rings on the side of his table and he picks it up and slides it open to talk to whoever was speaking.

"Hello?" asks Ozpin.

"Ozpin."

"Magellan, I was hoping to hear from you. Have you made any progress?"

"Yeah, you won't like one bit of it."

* * *

Inside the warehouse, the tin masked henchmen prep the warehouse floor with a red carpet, spreading out from the edge of the port entrance with the sides streaming bright yellow dust, glowing together on two separate energy lines.

* * *

"... And after the random disappearances of students from the academy, there became a clear connection. Faunas, every single disappearance has to do with Faunas, and I'm sure that whatever missing poster of a Faunus face is being hanged on a wall is because they were taken off from the streets, not because of joining the White Fang, but kidnapped right from a dark alley or right in their homes."

"... So what your saying, if your theory is true, is that Faunas are the main prey in this string of disappearances."

"Yeah... Oz, these guys are professionals. They keep with the strategy of going from one place to another, short visits and hidden outside the public eye. They don't even exist in plain site, hell I didn't know these people existed."

"But if the public knew about their activities..."

"No, they won't be able to find them Oz in a week, a month, or a year. Believe my words and experience, I've seen this before..."

"...Because **it's what you've been doing all this time**."

"Exactly, this is much bigger than you or anyone else knows Oz. So what's the move? I'm only assigned for one item, not a package."

"... (Ozpin stands up and looks out the window) There's more than one from where you are?"

"Yep, and there's more to come."

"And our student?"

"She was only taken yesterday right? So she is definitely here, no doubts."

"... (Ozpin returns to his seat with hands clasped together) We are in a time of peace, yet there still are forces which threaten the way of life. We are all living, and we must take strides to **protect all the lives within mankind's walls, Human and Faunus alike**."

"Understood. I'll call you when it's done."

* * *

Magellan heads back inside the warehouse, with his disguise and mask straight on, only to find the entire welcoming committee in place with the red carpet and dust placed perfectly aligned together without an inch of mistake.

He walks up the stairs and onto the second floor to meet the tin man who's been giving him tasks to do.

"Tin man," asks Magellan, "What going on?"

"Bronze, did you check all the cargo?"

"Yeah (Magellan hands the scroll back to the tin man) all the cargo checks out, **even the priceless ones.**"

"Good, talking like a true Collector. You should reach **their** ranks in no time."

"Yep, shouldn't be any problem."

As the tin man looks at the scroll, Magellan looks down over the red carpet and notices the luxury boat approaching the warehouse as it backs up, placing itself to the docking entrance while the masked henchmen locked the boat to the warehouse.

The moment the boat has been locked and set, a staircase folds out from the back of the boat and onto the red carpet.

Next the tin men stand in two separate lines along the carpet awaiting the special guest come down from the boat, where the first steps are taken down from the stairs and taking the first step onto the red carpet.

"Welcome Mister Collector." says the tin masked henchmen.


	4. Ep4: Trafficking pt2

RWBY's The Magellan Episode 4 (Trafficking Pt. 2)

Amidst the strange mist of the unknown, the calm night becomes even darker than it is now under the white crescent moon.

The air is dark and ominous, a black predator ready to eat everything in its sights, and the closing act continues inside the warehouse of number eleven.

* * *

Gentlemen wearing blue, clean suits and silver masks exit the cruise and take one step onto the red carpet, wiping the red cloth once or twice with their fancy black shoes, and step off to the side along with the rest of the blue henchmen waiting on the sides of the carpet.

The henchmen stand at attention as a figure, with an untainted attire made of blue cloth and black pants and shoes, wearing a mask made of pure gold steps off the boarding platform and onto the clean red carpet.

From a short distance, one henchman standing on a second floor platform extremely focuses on the very-important-person through the small holes of his bronze mask.

"Here's our Mr. Collector," speaks the tin masked henchman standing next to the bronze, "Come on, our Master is waiting for you down there."

"…Understood."

* * *

The two henchman walk down the clanking stairs, pass the neatly piled cargo crates, and stop at the opposite end of the red carpet where they await the man responsible for this type of business.

As the golden masked man approaches the end, he puts his back straight and hands behind his back and gently stops at the edge of the carpet without a another step leaving the cloth.

"Mr. Collector." The tin man bows forward to the golden man as well as the bronze man standing next to him.

"…Gents," speaks the man with the golden mask in a soft voice, "How are we on this fine evening?"

"Mr. Collector. (The tin man bows) This is a fine day, we have collected and filled every crate with the appropriate weight of everything we can **acquire** from this city."

"Excellent. This **is**a fine day indeed."

"Indeed Mr. Collector."

"Excuse my insistence. May I?"

The golden man opens his right palm, covered by a white glove, and reaches out to the man in the bronze mask, standing back from the conversation and observing from the side lines.

The bronze man slowly approaches with the scroll, laid out on his white covered hands as he pulls up the file containing all the crates scanned and checked for the evening.

"Here you go." He completes his task and gradually goes up to the golden man, turns over the scroll to place it in the palm of the Master's hands.

Unfortunately, the golden man pulls his white hands away from the scroll and puts both of them back behind his body while having arms crossed.

"What?" asks the bronze man.

"Accountant," speaks the tin man next to him, "Why do you give Mr. Collector the scroll?"

"Yes," says the golden man, "Is it not proper manners for the host to present, not the guest? And it is impolite to not introduce yourself, yes?"

As the henchmen follow the unusual aura they somehow misplaced, the bronze man immediately drops the scroll from his left hand, reaches his right hand to the back of his waist, and quickly pulls out a pistol, aiming it at the golden mask.

With a firearm pulled onto his face faster than his henchmen could react, Mr. Collector did not react, not even step one inch back from the gun which was less than one half-a-foot from his mask.

The blue henchmen quickly respond to the threat and pull out their weapons, guns resembling that of an old western revolver with huge bullets ready to be fired, even the tin man next to the bronze pulled a revolver at the masked man.

"Mr. Collector," speaks the man with the bronze mask, "Tell your fancy blue gents to stand down, or… (Slightly squeezes the trigger) I'll put a bullet stain on that good suit of yours."

"… **No**."

"**No? (**The bronze man chuckles**) **Well, excuse yourself, because I'm not the one being threatened by a gun."

"No. No, I'm merely speaking is **that** it won't be necessary."

"Huh?"

"Answer me this young fellow, who are you? A champion of justice? A weapon of mass destruction? A lackey hired to do a job? A villain who seeks only profit? Because I assure you whoever you are, you will find nothing here but just solace."

"…What?"

"Yes what you see here, my good man, is just a business, a business with the **purpose of giving others** **purpose** **in this deathly world**. My gentlemen have been politely removing artifacts that potentially may not be seen as useful, but in our eyes they are."

"… **Those are Faunus your men are smuggling**."

"… Not entirely true. We prefer the term… _**merchandise**_. The gents send the cargo off to separate kingdoms where they are sold off and sent to do jobs. Do you not see? In this world there are those that lurk in the streets, waiting for the right opportunity to find their purpose in life, we simply guide them to the right direction, would you not agree?"

"…"

"… No answer? Well that is most impolite. The true fact of the matter right now is we simply cannot bear to see such primitive creatures have no reason to lie and wait. It is simply dreadful, truly. But nevermore on our choices, it is time to talk of **yours.** On behalf of my grateful soul, if you are willing to put your weapon down I would like you to accompany us on the perilous journeys we take for the good of those who seek only reason. We can all forget about this moment and be on with our very lives, and others to remark. And so coming back to the main question, are you **a Hero, a Villain, or another poor soul waiting to be chosen**? Speak and forever hold your word from this moment on."

"...You done? Good, it's my turn to say. First off, (chuckles) I'm no hero, no champion, not a poor man to be trampled on. You can I'm a villain, a vigilante, maybe a gun for hire if I feel like, but no. Second, I am unlike anyone you ever meet in your lifetime. I am someone there, someone invisible, and someone who is very powerful by myself. And this someone is right here, pointing a gun at a powerful man like yourself."

"… And who might this someone be, exactly?"

"…I'm _**The Magellan**_, and I can do what EVER-I-WANT."

At the last word spoken, Magellan fires pulls the trigger and the bullet exits the chamber, creating a recoil to the barrel making the slide pull back on the gun like a colt.

As the bullet travels out the barrel, the masked awaits the bullet's target standing at calm posture, whereas the bullet somehow magically passes through the mask and out the other end of the man's head where the destination is only the unlimited space of air.

After the first shot fired, Magellan stood at awe and pondered to himself what just happened, until the henchmen started echoing their own bullets, shooting at the attempted murderer of their leader.

At the beginning scene of a firefight, Magellan barely dodges the attack coming from the tin man next to him, the bullet skidding his bronze mask at the cheek area, and at a single breath knocks the man's gun away with his own.

Magellan then grabbed hold of the tin man by pulling his arm and uses him as a shield, taking the gent as he is peppered by his colleagues with tons of revolver rounds.

With the bullet storm underway, the golden mask calmly takes out his pocket watch, then puts it back to his inside shirt-pocket, and turns back toward the cruise and walks back at a collected pace while waving politely a 'goodbye' to Magellan.

Magellan hurriedly runs to the end of the warehouse's wall and dives along with the tin man into an opening in between two metal crates.

As Magellan quickly puts his body against the metal crate, he yells out in anger, "HOLD IT! I'm not done with you!"

The gents keep their firepower on Magellan, suppressing him where he cannot attempt to fire back.

Magellan notices the tin man he brought with him, in pain and groaning to show he is alive, and notices the bullets the gents are using to shot him with.

"Ahh… Penetrating rounds. Not even your Aura can save you now…"

Magellan reverts from his future self to the battle at hand, seeing the gents slowly close in on him with revolvers at the ready, and escapes the his current position to a better one while taking his disguise off.

The gents turn to the corner of the metal crates and only find their tin man lying on the ground and a torn up gent attire with a bronze mask having battle-damage on the chin and the cheek.

* * *

"Hello, this is the Vale Police Department. What is your emergency?"

"Hey, I hear some gunfire near the docks," a disguised voice speaks, "You people should check it out."

"Understood sir, hold tight. Law enforcement will be there shortly."

"Ha, 'hold tight' my ass."

Magellan stands inside a metal crate, hiding from his enemies as they try to search for him, while he just finished talking to the police on his handheld scroll using a disguised voice by pressing his nostrils together to make a false voice.

After he cancels the call, Magellan peeks out the container and counts the number of gentsmen that past near him as he hides his presence by staying calm and hiding his aura from them.

When the coast was clear, Magellan quietly walks out the container and lurks behind corner to corner, crate to crate, and cover to cover taking in all the information on the situation at hand.

Within the nearest target, he grabs a tin man and chokes the man with his baton, dragging the guy to the ground without any allies noticing behind the metal crates.

* * *

As the cruise begins its departure, the gents wait near the dock exit till their master, who stands firmly on the deck of the boat with his two silver masked bodyguards, leaves safely from the filthy docks of Vale.

When the ship exits the open shed, the warehouse lights begin to flicker one by one, scaring the gents as if they think that something's coming.

Then the lights slowly blow out one by one, exploding in rows like a constant tapping on glass, until there were no more lights to be broken, leaving the entire room to true darkness, unknowingly on what is to come.

As the gents regroup and prepare themselves with revolvers lifted high, the cruiser's engine keep pumping with sound, moving through the ocean tides as it swims peacefully without a hitch.

But along the docks, a huge shadow moves loudly with its screeching noises that upset the scenery of the moonlight and makes its way toward the boat.

Underneath the moonlight, the golden masked man identifies the shadow as a huge crane, holding a huge caught pile full of week old rotten fish, dumps its package onto the cruiser's frontal deck.

The ship wobbles due to the excessive weight on board, slowly dragging them to the ocean's endless waters as the ship sinks with each passing second.

* * *

From the top of the crane, The Magellan looks down with an evil grin and sees the ship's failed escape, and with an eagle's eye view he sees the henchmen exiting the warehouse and running to save the sinking vessel along with their golden boss.

As the gents quickly approach the ship, Magellan prepares to make his move, charging himself in a crouched, then leaps into the air and off the crane, diving down five stories below to the ground.

By the time the gents look up Magellan had already landed on the surface, he pulled out his collapsible baton and slams the bottom of the stick onto the cemented dock, creating a huge aura shock that blasts the surrounding objects outward and making all of them fall to the ground.

Magellan takes the initiative, with all the gents still on the verge of recovering, and starts with the first victim in front of him by smacking the gent with a hard baton smash.

The fight begins, with an entire organization against the Magellan, and the gents recover from their blunder after Magellan had shook their gravity and already taken down three henchmen with only his baton.

They begin squeezing their triggers repeatedly, attempting to damage their foe but with no luck, as Magellan was able to evade their shots with ease by a slight slide here and there.

Magellan pulls out a magazine from behind his waist, switches it into a butterfly knife using only one hand, and throws it into the fire, precisely at a random wooden crate next to two tin men.

As the two gents saw the missed projectile, they look back immediately and see The Magellan had pulled out his handheld scroll and pressed an icon switch, which activated the magazine's self-destruction sequence and immediately blowing away the two tin men before they had any time to look back and run.

Magellan continues to use this strategy, simultaneously dodging long-range attacks and planting more magazines at key places; on wooden crates, knocking guns out of henchmen hands, and on tin men's' masks (which only stuck on the masks without instantly killing them).

At the end of his run, Magellan whips out his scroll to his hands and press a switch on the digital screen, activating a chain reaction on every magazine which made a huge simultaneous explosion everywhere his magazines landed, sending bullets flying out of the mags and damaging any gent near the area.

The explosion was seen afar on a boat that kept sinking into the waters, the golden collector still showed no response to the events that kept unfolding on this night.

"Mr. Collector," spoke a gent with a silver mask, "The ship must be abandoned, we have no choice but to call a bird on your behalf."

"…Of course, call our boys down. …Eyes of torment, the man. We send pawns for slaughter. Bring forward the rooks, we shall see how he fares."

"It shall be done my lord."

* * *

"Crap," Magellan stepped out of the firefight, unwounded with only the scratch of his baton, and he takes out his pistol and checks the chamber, "Last mag… well let's make it count."

As he chocks the gun back, he is blinded by an overhead light, he puts his hand to block the flash and peers closer to the origin, and finds a bigger version of a Bullhead with a bigger hull and two thrusters on each wing.

From the aircraft that flies above near the huge crane, an unknown object opens the side door and jumps out of the hull, echoing a big thump on the ground and a shockwave that shocked every objected connected to the ground, expect Magellan who stood silently with glaring eyes.

The figure reveals itself from darkness, an armored juggernaut with a dome helmet and heavy suit and also a huge rectangular pack on his back. The suited gent puts his hands behind his back and reaches for the pack then slams on the ground in front, unlocking the contents of the box as a turret with two miniguns ready to fire.

Magellan did not act when the juggernaut entered the battlefield, he did nothing when the gent was placing down his weapon like a turtle, and when he finally saw the huge gun Magellan could get a few words out, "Oh Balls."

The fire begins, Magellan runs across to avoid the line of bullets flying within milliseconds and takes cover behind metal boxes and stone blockers which diminish to chips every second they're fired upon.

Magellan lays on the ground and continues his counterattack on his body's side, peaking outside his cover but with no luck for the bullets he fired exploded on the giant's thick armor with almost no effect.

He returns to different fire and the storm follows, sacrificing the amount of space left for time, where he takes the time to access the situation and to find out he finally ran out of bullets to fire.

The tempo of gunfire is constant, the loud noise is felt throughout the docks and is limited to the nearby neighborhood of the city, the casings fly outward from each side of the barrel, and bullets spray everywhere till they reach a certain end from gravitational forces.

Magellan is pinned from one cover to a new one, each time breaking apart one part of the docks, and he ends up at the end of the line, specially the end where there is only water left at the next step.

The monstrous juggernaut comes even closer than before where his prey has nowhere left to run, his turret guns placed at a new position and ready to execute his target after warming up the barrels of the turret.

Without realizing the look on his face, Magellan has not ever panic, hyperventilated, or fastened any of his bodily functions, all he feels is slow breathing and a face of pure evil with eyes glowing purple and two black scars over and under the pupils.

The juggernaut hesitates, reacting to his animal instincts of a monster bigger and stronger besides protection and firepower, and when he notices the predator moving straight at him he snaps out of the intimidation and pulls the trigger.

Magellan marches forward the bullet storm, calmly pacing himself with every roll step he makes, then as the bullets reach his face he starts dodging each bullet as they are one inch from touching him, next when the bullet pace gets faster Magellan whips out his baton and starts deflecting rounds out of his way by the small carried movement of his wrist.

Keeping the pace of walking the same and raising the tempo of deflecting bullets, Magellan pushes through the suppression of gunfire, shaving small hairs off and wearing out his own steel.

He arrives to a stop for only a millisecond, a distance close enough to reach the turret in Magellan's eyes, and with a free hand he reaches behind his waist and reveals his hidden card, slashing the turret through the bullet rain like cutting wind itself, and immediately puts it back to his waist.

The barrels of the turret split sending the juggernaut backwards as it starts to swirl out of control from the rounds jamming inside the exits of the barrels, unable to come out, then blowing up into pieces.

With the antique in pieces, Magellan jumps through the air, over the broken turret, and lands right in front of the juggernaut with the upper hand.

The juggernaut quickly recovers from the fall and faces his opponent; he reaches behind his back and wields a huge two-handed shovel as big as a sledge head.

For a split second they face each other with stares of premonition till Magellan took it upon himself intimidate his enemy.

"**Your move big guy**." Magellan says as he extends his hand out with a hand sign of invitation.

The juggernaut takes a huge leap (one big leap for man, one small Magellan for mankind), as he lands he smashes the shovel onto Magellan.

Magellan jumps back where the impact of the splash shakes the docks, shattering the crust of the cement where both of them stand, and awaits the next heavy attack and the next.

After countless of swings and misses, the juggernaut can't connect his shovel to the Magellan and begins to run out of stamina from taking too many big swings.

"You done?" Magellan smugly calls, "Okay... (Magellan takes an offensive stance) **My turn**."

Magellan makes his move, leaping inches in front of the juggernaut and his shovel; Magellan begins his combination of wicked attacks, striking at each angle and joint on his armored foe, a relentless assault using only a blunt weapon to do the job.

With such fierce blows the juggernaut is unable to counteract with his shovel, but Magellan keeps connecting his quick and heavy blows through that thick armor and into the man inside.

Through a final act of desperation, the juggernaut raises his shovel over his head with both hands and strikes down the Magellan beneath him.

Instead of jumping out of danger like last time. Magellan welcomes the strength of his enemy with his own strength by revealing his trump card once more, catching the shovel with his secret weapon.

The weapon is a purple sword-breaker with the length of a longsword, extended outward from the hilt of the blade to hold onto the body of the shovel with the space between two steel pincers.

With his special blade wedging the shovel in place, Magellan takes his baton from his right hand and smashes the shovel, releasing his swordbreaker and destroying his opponent's last weapon.

The swordbreaker shapes back into a small dagger with no space, where Magellan places back behind his waist and continues forward with his baton at hand and a defenseless henchman in an astronaut armor.

Magellan breaks apart the armor, trips the armor down with a sweep kick followed by a baton smash on the forehead helmet, and as the juggernaut falls to the ground Magellan finishes it off with a powerful curve stomp, more powerful than the shockwaves by his foe and strong enough to blow the entire ground apart with a force of downward gravity.

The juggernaut is defeated, not dead but only unconscious, with his armor shattered and helmet cracked into pieces as Magellan pulls his foot out.

* * *

Some miles apart the man with the golden mask witnessed the entire battle out on sea, still standing on top of the sinking wreck till a bullhead arrived with a red elevator ready to lift the passengers on board.

"Mr. Collector," says a silver masked henchman, "your chariot awaits."

"Yes, of course. Oh and gent, make a note for me, this 'Magellan' fellow is more dangerous than anticipated… Oh well. Off to home shall we?"

* * *

Magellan watches from a distance with glaring purple eyes, seeing his adversary leave inside an aircraft, and he does nothing but wait and watch from afar.

Sirens approach the scene, and so Magellan puts his baton away and pulls on purple sunglasses to call it a day and a night.

* * *

The next morning Ozpin rests quietly as his desk, sitting in his chair reading a news article on his scroll about a police investigation on a Faunus Trafficking business along with other auctioned off goods.

He sighs to see a new player has been revealed, another evil in this world of fear who takes children for a living, foreshadowing that have yet to come…

As he takes a sip from his coffee mug, Magellan barges in the room and places down a black scroll on Ozpin's desk in which Ozpin gladly opens up and reads the information.

"….Impressive work." Ozpin tells Magellan.

"That's only half of it. (Magellan sticks his palm out) My pay?"

Ozpin reaches down to the bottom drawer of his desk and brings a bag full of lien into Magellan's hands, where Magellan takes it, counts it, and brings out his handheld and unlocks the other half of the information wirelessly to the black scroll.

"All the information you need on those shipments are there," Magellan says, "As well as the report on the kidnappers."

"Is the girl all right?"

"She's fine."

"And the other Faunus?"

"They're in police custody, along with the rest of the gent goons. How come I never heard of these guys?"

"I had no knowledge of them either, until you came along of course."

"But there's too many questions, for one why am I even asking you about this?"

"Well it's you who found them first Magellan. (Ozpin stands up next to Magellan and puts his free hand on his shoulder while the other holds his walking stick) This is a great job you did, if it wasn't for you-"

"If it wasn't for me those kids would disappear I get it!" Magellan abruptly interrupts, "What's the point Oz? It was just one job."

"And I can make it another and another." Ozpin bluntly replies, "Magellan Maula, it has been long time of hiding, but enough is enough, don't you think? Those children need to be found and someone has to do, (Ozpin stands firm in front of Magellan's cold eyes) **it has to be you**. I have no trust or faith in anyone else but you."

"…What if I don't want to?"

"You will, because the Magellan I have known all these past years would not wait another moment to rescue a desperate child. Besides, have you found peace with yourself after all these hidden years?"

"…Oz, you're a hard man to turn down, (Magellan puts his hand on Ozpin's shoulder) and I really want to turn you down. See ya around Oz (Magellan leaves the office)."

"...Until next time Magellan… (The door closes…)"


	5. Ep5: Official Business

RWBY's The Magellan Episode 5 (Official Business)

It was a bright day, the early birds already on the streets and taking their morning exercise, running, biking, and talking. The chatter is heard all throughout the neighborhood of the city of Vale, crowded apartments living next to each other and stores opening to feel the warmth of a new day. Between peace and survival, the new day is a time where people are free of worries, free of burdens and ready for new ones, and free of fear to extinction and annihilation by the claws of Grimm.

Inside a small apartment filled with three floors of rented rooms, one man naked and in a pair of white jeans sleeps in a single couch with the light slowly creeping up to his eyes. As the light finally reaches and burns his eyelids, the man wakes and with a slight groan he gets off the couch and sits straight up. After taking one breath in, he stands up and opens the window shades to light up the room with sunlight.

The man begins to walk towards the bathroom, brush his teeth and comb his hair both sides, then heads into the master bedroom where he stands in front of the closet. He slides the closet doors open and finds only a full attire on a hanger hanging on a metal beam. After he takes the hanger, the man notices a tear on his purple vest that makes him really pissed off on a new morning.

"Ah crap," he said.

After dressing in a white buttoned shirt and black belted long pants, all which stretch down to his wrists and feet, he exits the apartment with the ripped purple vest and into a light, a light which shatters the illusion generated in a white square room.

Through sets of automatic white doors, Magellan arrives in a huge lair of vehicles to which he is viewing all this on a elevated metal platform. He makes his way on the metal platform past the Atlesian Knight-130s which all emit the color purple on their interface. The robots are programmed with a specific routine that makes them unreacted and ghostly in the midst of one living being inside the lair.

As Magellan walks through another set of automated doors, he enters a cramped black room filled with fire-breathing machines that is a cauldron of inferno operated by other machines. An Atlesian Knight approaches Magellan, unlike the rest since this one seems self-functional and self-programmed.

"Magellan," the machine's programming speaks as it follows alongside Magellan through the black hall, "You have zero messages and one spam currently today."

"Read it."

"Blank."

"I mean the spam. Who's it from?"

"Username: Professor Oz. He says-"

"Delete it."

"Deleted."

"Dunce 1. Send a message to Veronica. Tell her in these words, (Magellan throws the purple vest into a furnace) **Prepare a new set. I'm coming out**."

"Message sent."

A drive later in his purple sports car, Magellan arrives in the city of Vale where the scenery was like the one in the illusion Magellan dreamed of this morning, sunny and bright with a little bit of hope and peace.

He parks in front of a clothing shop called Veronica's which is still closed in the noon. Magellan gets out of the car, locks it, and puts away the sunglasses he wore on the entire trip here. He walks toward the door and looks closely inside. The place was empty, filled with tons of unattended clothes and dresses placed on mannequins in the display window.

"Before you start to break into my store you can at least make an appointment," spoke a French accent.

Magellan turns and sees a fair maiden with long chestnut hair in a fashionable pink dress, wearing red sunglasses, a pink flower hat, and pink shoes smiling behind him. In addition, she has a pink purse and a parasol umbrella with a dandelion on top. She is tall, above, 5 feet, but not tall as the Magellan.

"Here," said the women, "Let me get that for you."

"No," said Magellan, "Allow me."

Magellan puts his hand on the handle and with a twist the door opens like it was never locked.

"A gentlemen," says the lady as walks inside first, "and a thief."

"Please, you already knew I was coming."

"And so… (The women flicks on a light switch and places her hat and sunglasses on the cashier desk, revealing her deep brown eyes) How may I help know today, _Monsieu_r?"

"I'd like the same special please."

"Ah! Of course _Monsieur_. And how may you pay this?"

"Card, (Magellan hands out a considerable amount of lien) no credit."

"Thank you (The woman takes the lien) Wait one moment."

A moment later, Magellan is standing on a podium while the lady named Veronica is taking his measurements using measurement tape around his waist and height; she wears a working apron with pins and needles attached on the front.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Magellan comments annoyingly.

"(Chuckle) For the thousandth time over, you cannot rush perfection Monsieur. Measurements must be taken every visit to record growing."

"Well Veronica, for the millionth time, I'm not a fan of the outdoors."

"Monsieur? (Veronica aims closely at a muscle area) Have you've been working again?"

"What do mean?"

"I'm saying you've been **fixing** things up again. (Veronica puts away her tape into a box)"

"…Nope, haven't done a single thing."

"Please Monsieur Maula, I'm not a lady you can escape so easily. **The muscles never lie, nor the fresh cuts**."

"…Fine, you got me. I had a job."

"Oh!"

"**Had** a job. Not anymore."

"Oh… Would you like to talk about it?"

"No, there's nothing important."

"Ah, but it's always something important to passing the time, no?"

"…I ran into my best friend again."

"(A slight pause) Now there's a surprise. Monsieur Magellan meeting old friends once again? Wonderful! It's been such a long time, longer than our meeting again…"

"Nah, it hasn't been that long. I just came back, and somehow we meet out of the blue. We talked, then we left. Wait, why am I even talking to you about this?"

"Oh? Maybe it's because you have such few 'friends' to talk to now. It's good to talk to other minds besides yourself. Thinking to yourself can last a while, talking to someone else lasts more than a while."

"…**Nothing ever lasts in this world.** You know better than that Veronica."

"…**I do**…That is why I designed the perfect clothing that shall last you a century!"

After unraveling the curtains on a circular stage, Veronica reveals her new line of creation to Magellan, the same attire with the same colors and a new replacement vest.

"Introducing, 'THE MAGELLAN'. I sewed brand new fibers to make the vest more durable than the last pair, Ivory white is no longer ivory but polar white, the pants are more flexible yet still smooth, and your buttons are covered, not crossed. Please, take your time."

Magellan changes back into the same style he had since the first episode, no longer sleeves rolled down to his wrists, now he has his white sleeves rolled up above his elbows and his vest back on top.

"Well?" Veronica curiously asks.

"Not bad. Could use more improvements."

"THE MAGELLAN is my lasted creation. I place all my progress and perfection on this attire, all the new material I come across is invested and inserted in this very combination."

"Perfect is a strong word. I prefer best."

"Fine, have it your way. **My art is yours**. Oh! And one more thing! (Veronica starts to go into detail and explains a bunch of more improvements and time she sent setting it up all together)"

As the conversation reaches the end, Magellan hears his scroll ringing and looks at the caller ID. The identification has his picture and says, "Oz".

"…I have to take this." Magellan says as he leaves through the back door of the store.

"Au revoir Monsieur! Come back soon!"

Magellan exits through the door, cuts through the back alley, and into a different street with a new set of traffic. After putting on his sunglasses and starting to stroll normally on the side walk, Magellan then answers the call and puts the scroll next to his right cheek.

"Magellan," Ozpin talks on the other end of the line, "I was wondering when you were going to call. How is your morning?"

"I don't know Oz, you tell me. This is the second time you tried reaching me."

"Likewise, did you get the file I sent?"

"File? ….Can't say I have."

"Really? I sent the file this morning. I thought for certain you'd be interested."

"Can't say I would be. How about you tell me what is it this time?"

"Hmm…Where do I start? Well let's just say this is a type of 'check-up' within one of the four kingdoms of Remnant."

"Which one exactly?"

"**Atlas**."

"Ah. 'Barbarian' Ironwood."

"No, I didn't infer-"

"Save it Oz. You mean to send me on a trip to Atlas for what better purpose then 'check-up' on your 'old' friend."

"…This is an entirely different matter. The military of Atlas has been hiding a nearby facility outside but nearby their walls for quite some time now. The facility is used as an experimental station for researching and studying Grimm by trapping and caging them."

"Wait. Research fact. Grimm can't be contained; the capture and containment of Grimm inside a place full of people is a time bomb waiting to set off. Hell, even a puppy can get out and kill one or two guys."

"Let me finish. The facility is hidden in a secret location filled with all sorts of Grimm to hunt. Atlas has machines and trained soldiers stationed at this facility; the workers don't have a say in any of this because they follow orders, not their own lives. Not a soldier or researcher can speak or tell a word of this to anyone or else they face the greatest punishment of their military, **treason**."

"Does Ironwood know this?"

"In my knowledge, no. But I assume you would know more of the matter than me. Nonetheless, I want Ironwood no part of it. This matter is mine to bear. All I want is to know what is happening in this world as I sit behind my desk. I have only you to depend as my eyes and ears Magellan. Can you help an old friend out?"

"…Not like I have anything better to do. Give me the details."

"(Grin) I owe you too much."

"You owe me nothing. But let's be clear. I do jobs and requests with reason, no one else's, _Capisce_?"

"I understand. Happy Hunting Magellan."

In a secret facility located behind grooves of trees and forests, scientists, researchers, soldiers and robots are hidden from the public eye. They work day and night, grabbing whatever they can find and drag them back to the facility to study, experiment, and research for the greater good.

A bald researcher and an assistant scientist walk in the sky white halls with high-tech energy running on the wall and the roof.

"Sir," says the assistant, "Atlas wants a report about the operations we are conducting in this sector. How shall we reply?"

"Tell them Sector Five is in satisfactory detail," orders the researcher, "nothing out of the ordinary, and that the research is progressing."

"Understood. And shall I also tell them about the 'recent' operation?"

"…Leave 'that' out of the report. The higher-ups don't need to concern about 'it'. We'll take care of the situation soon."

Both researchers arrive at a locked door, full of barriers and impenetrable solid material. The bald scientist approaches the security panel and enters a code on the digital screen, and after he finishes a loud creek sounds as the thick doors open with humongous force.

The room was dark, impossible to look into the fog of darkness, until light bulb from above shine certain parts of the room down the floor. The lights reveal several cages filled with all sorts of Grimm from small to large ones. The Grimm were all but old, young and furious with anger, and the cages they live in are sturdy with bars that are rarely breakable. The cages are positioned separately in equal spaces to make sure the Grimm won't help their nearby neighbors to get out.

The researchers walk silently through the empty road, paying no immediate attention to the Grimm surrounding them. At the end of the path there is a Grimm unlike the rest, silent and calm instead of loud and noisy inside the cage it lives. The men stop and stare seriously upon the monstrosity that lives quietly.

"Well," the bald researcher whispers, "How can we end this 'thing' of a Grimm…"


End file.
